


Betan Musings--drabble

by Zoya1416



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Beta Colony, Home Life, Humor, Multi, arms dealers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we know about Beta:<br/>It's the top planet in the Nexus for military inventions and armaments. It's a world which welcomes sexual openness, with little hidden, and jewelry showing one's kinks. Perhaps the one is the cause of the other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betan Musings--drabble

Husband #1—childminder of the month  
"What did you do at the office today, dears?"

Husband #2—“ Oh, working on some new RPG's capable of piercing ship armor and killing all aboard—you, honey?” (turns to wife)  
Wife "We have this project for tiny drones to track people down for killer injections—can't get them small enough.”

Glum silence for fifteen seconds.

Husband # 1—“So-I've got coupons for new earrings—want to go catch a show down from the Orb?”  
Husband #2 and Wife “Hell yes!”  
Husband # 1 “Great, I'll call the babysitter right now!”


End file.
